


Wouldn't It Be Good?

by phantomorph



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, M/M, One Shot, Reflection, Short Story, the shippings kinda subtle though, you just gotta read between the lines a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomorph/pseuds/phantomorph
Summary: Guan reflects on his past with Chase during a spar.This follows the Master Monk Guan episode, just with a few changes to the battle/showdown!





	Wouldn't It Be Good?

**Author's Note:**

> ( wouldn't it be good by nik kershaw was just a big inspo for this because the song sorta reminds me of the two, plus chase and guan is kind of an obscure ship and that alone makes me so sad because the angst and dynamic is so interesting with these two. i honestly wish it was covered more in canon, which is another reason why i got the idea to write this)

_Wouldn’t it be good to be on your side?_

_Grasses always greener over there_

_Wouldn’t it be good if we could live without a care?_

===

_How did it turn out like this?_

Before this happened, Chase and Guan were the best of friends that’d fight alongside their other best friend Dashi to stop the wicked witch Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean’s nefarious plans. Aside from that, they’d be cracking a few jokes in their free time, training together, and relaxing on top of mountain tops together and enjoying the cool breeze hit their faces after a morning climb. They’d also tell secrets in the middle of the night during the card games they’d play together and have deep conversations about their lives. The last time that Chase and Guan had talked to each other one on one, Chase seemed to want to tell Guan something but had been too embarrassed to be able to get the words out. Guan was extremely curious, but he had told Chase that he could take his time and he’ll be ready to listen when Chase was ready.

But after that very night? Their powerful friendship had ebbed in an instant.

Now they were sparring, bo staffs in hand at Chase’s lair. Guan had come back with the Xiaolin Monks after complying and offering Dojo to Chase for his beloved weapon (a foolish mistake on his part, he had to admit), and now he was challenged by Chase to fight _only_ with martial arts and the bo staffs given. If Guan won, he would get both back. If he lost, he'd be forced to become one of the jungle cat warriors in Chase's lair, fall to the side of Heylin, and lose both his spear and Dojo, that which he desired the least.

Despite knowing why this was happening exactly, Guan couldn’t help but wonder: _how in the world did this all start_?

A sudden memory had resurfaced, and Guan remembered this all started because Hannibal Roy Bean had manipulated Chase into drinking the Lao Mang Lao soup. Ever since he drank it that one day, he gained characteristics of a dragon and apparent immortality. Not only that, but he turned to the side of Heylin. Back then, Guan and Dashi had wanted to fight to get their friend back and tried to stop him through battles. but it was futile. Chase was long gone, far too powerful at the time with his new abilities. It took Guan and Dashi plenty of training to even get close to Chase’s strength. But even then, the both of them felt like they wouldn’t be able to get up to his level together. Later on in life, Guan had thought he would be able to win, but then a mishap had caused him to both lose the battle and lose his beloved spear. But maybe, just maybe, there could be a change for once. Guan had befriended the new monks quite recently and through them he had learned that sometimes speaking with emotion and showing to people that you do care could make a change. It could potentially have the power to make someone evil go back to the side of good through that alone.

“I do hope that you will come back to the side of good one day. I do miss you greatly, you know.”

“...What?” One could see a swirl of emotions in those amber eyes of his very briefly, was it _surprise_? Something _forlorn_? _...Maybe both._ But before Guan could truly comprehend the emotion inside of them, they hid themselves in the shadows in just the same amount of time it took to snap of a finger. Now one could only see a hint of irritation in them before they transformed into a violent piercing glare. “Don’t speak so foolishly. Do you really think you can convince me to come back to the side of good?” With calm stride he pushes the bo staff right towards Guan’s neck. “...You’re only making a fool out of yourself. I’ve made my choice centuries ago and I refuse to go back.”

Chase may have thought he could push those emotions away before the human eye could see, but Guan could tell there was a part of him that still cared.

_Ah, maybe Chase did miss the times they had._ _That’s good._ There was still the old Chase he loved locked inside of him, he wasn’t turned completely emotionless like Guan had first assumed.

Guan tried not to, but his face twitched and the grin he was trying to hide ended up showing itself at what Chase had said, the sweat running down on his face due to both physical exertion and anxiety of the attack that was soon to come.

“Despite what you say, I can see that you still have a heart inside of you.”

With that, Guan swiftly dodged the attack and goes to make a hit, only for Chase to push it away with the staff once more.

“You may as well keep fooling yourself,” Chase attempted to make a few hits but they’re dodged by Guan with ease. “I’ve chosen this path and there is no way you could ever make me go back.”

“That does not mean that I cannot try.” Guan replied smoothly before continuing to make some more attacks.

Maybe he _is_ fooling himself, yes. But how could anyone not note the conflict in Chase’s eyes? It was _something_ and maybe, _just maybe_, he could get the old Chase back. The one he missed so desperately.

It’ll just take time—

Maybe another century—

But he’ll bring Chase back to the side of good and learn what Chase was going to tell him that very night.


End file.
